disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aladdín (película)
Aladdín es una película de animación de Walt Disney Pictures, estrenada el 25 de noviembre de 1992. La historia se basa en el popular cuento árabe Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, incluido en la recopilación Las mil y una noches, aunque también incorpora elementos y personajes de la película The Thief of Bagdad, de 1940. Fue dirigida y producida por los estadounidenses John Musker y Ron Clements y escrita por ellos mismos junto a los guionistas Ted Elliot y Terry Rossio. Las partituras musicales fueron escritas por el compositor Alan Menken, ganador de varios Premios Oscar a la mejor banda sonora y a la mejor canción, mientras que de las letras se ocuparon Howard Ashman y Tim Rice. Es el trigésimo primer largometraje animado de la compañía Disney y el sexto cuento clásico que ha adaptado. La trama narra la historia de Aladdín, un joven pobre que, junto con su mono Abú, se dedica a robar y engañar a la gente de la ciudad de Agrabah para poder sobrevivir. Su suerte cambiará al conseguir una vieja lámpara de las profundidades de la Cueva de las Maravillas, en la cual reside un genio que le concederá tres deseos, entre ellos el de convertirse en príncipe para que Jasmine, hija del Sultán y de la que se ha enamorado, se fije en él. Argumento Aladdín es un joven pobre que, junto con su inseparable mono Abú, se dedica a robar o engañar a la gente de Agrabah para poder sobrevivir, soñando con ser algún día alguien importante. Se enamora de la princesa Jasmine, hija del Sultán. Inesperadamente su suerte cambia cuando un hechicero (Jafar) le propone conseguir todas las riquezas que se pueda imaginar a cambio de que él, un chico de corazón puro, le consiga una vieja lámpara de las profundidades de la Cueva de las Maravillas, donde reside un divertido genio que le concede tres deseos, uno de ellos convertirse en príncipe para que Jasmine se fije en él. Guión , contenida en la recopilación de cuentos árabes titulada Las mil y una noches, es la base de la película.]] En 1988, Howard Ashman sugirió a Disney hacer una adaptación musical animada de la historia de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, contenida en el recopilatorio de cuentos árabes Las mil y una noches. Junto con su compañero, el compositor Alan Menken, Ashman escribió un texto preliminar sobre la historia y seis canciones para la película. Tras acabar su trabajo con La sirenita, los directores y productores John Musker y Ron Clements se dispusieron a completar el guión, pero en la primavera de 1991, Jeffrey Katzenberg, jefe de estudio de Disney por aquella época, les hizo empezar de nuevo, esta vez ayudados por los guionistas Ted Elliott y Terry Rossio.(6 de octubre de 2004) «Entre bastidores de Disney - Un diamante en bruto (Como se hizo Aladdín)» en Aladdín, disco 2 (DVD, edición especial). Walt Disney Pictures. El guión final cambió bastante de lo que había sido la idea original de Ashman y solo tres de sus canciones fueron conservadas. Entre los cambios hechos en la película estaban: la supresión de los padres de Aladdín, el genio pasó de conceder ilimitados deseos a tan solo los tres tradicionales, la princesa Jasmine fue convertida en un personaje más fuerte, y la personalidad de Aladdín tuvo que ser revisada por parecer "un poco áspera, como la de un joven Harrison Ford". Producción El equipo de diseño, encabezado por Richard Vander Wende y Bill Perkins, estuvo influencido por miniaturas persas y el estilo del caricaturista Al Hirschfeld. El mayor reto, en palabras del propio director Musker, fue lograr que los espectadores se interesaran en Aladdín, ya que si no lo lograban la película no saldría bien. El supervisor de animación Glen Keane, quien ya se había encargado de animar a la Bestia en La bella y la bestia y a Ariel en La sirenita, aceptó encargarse de Aladdín. Keane diseñó al personaje de forma que se pareciera al actor Michael J. Fox, aunque añadiendo elementos derivados de Tom Cruise para que fuera más atractivo y del rapero MC Hammer para que tuviera mayor fluidez de movimientos. Robin Williams prestó su voz para el Genio, aportando además ideas para su diálogo.]] Eric Goldberg fue el supervisor de animación del Genio, quien estuvo influenciado no solo por el trabajo de Al Hirschfeld, también por el de los animadores Freddie Moore y Ward Kimball. Desde un principio, la idea de Goldberg fue diseñar al Genio mediante las líneas simples y curvadas para darle la apariencia de un espíritu y quedadndo finalmente como una curvilínea figura de humo. Musker y Clements crearon el guión del Genio teniendo en mente al actor estadounidense Robin Williams y aunque Jeffrey Katzenberg sugirió otros nombres como John Candy, Steve Martin o Eddie Murphy, finalmente fue el primero quien aceptó el papel para doblarle. Williams llegó a las sesiones de grabación de voz durante los descansos en el rodaje de otras dos películas que protagonizaba en esos momentos, Hook (1991) y Toys (1992). El actor aportó ideas y sugerencias para el texto y, excepcionalmente tratándose de una película animada, gran parte de su diálogo fue ad líbitum e improvisado. Goldberg examinó más tarde los diálogos grabados por Wiliams y seleccionó los mejores gags y líneas, incluyendo en la película más personajes a la altura de las bromas, los juegos de palabras y las imitaciones del actor. Banda sonora Las composiciones de Alan Menken y Tim Rice, fueron galardonadas en diversos festivales de cine y música, destacando el Oscar a la Mejor banda sonora y a la Mejor canción por "A Whole New World" ("Un Mundo Ideal"). "Un mundo ideal", tema principal de la película, fue versionado por diversos artistas en varios países e incluido en el disco: *Versión interpretada por los personajes de la película: **Original: Brad Kane y Lea Salonga. **Hispanoamérica: Demian Bichir y Analí. **España: Miguel Morant y Angela Aloy. *Versión pop interpretada durante los créditos finales: **Original: Peabo Bryson y Regina Belle. **Hispanoamérica: Ricardo Montaner y Michelle. **España: Enrique del Pozo y Michelle. Los artistas españoles Gisela y David Bustamante interpretaron en 2002 una versión para el álbum Operación Triunfo canta Disney. Premios * 1995 ** ASCAP - Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures * 1994 ** BMI Film & TV Awards - Most Performed Song from a Film ** Golden Screen - ¿? ** Grammy *** Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television *** Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television * 1993 ** Annie - Best Animated Feature ** ASCAP - Top Box Office Films ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music Award ** Globos de oro *** Best Original Score - Motion Picture *** Best Original Song - Motion Picture *** Special Award ** Golden Reel - '' Best Sound Editing - Animated Feature'' ** MTV Movie Award - Best Comedic Performance ** Oscar *** Mejor banda sonora *** Mejor canción ** Saturn Award *** Best Fantasy Film *** Best Performance by a Younger Actor *** Best Supporting Actor ** SEFCA - Best Picture (Tercer puesto) ** Young Artist Awards - Outstanding Family Entertainment of the Year * 1992 ** LAFCA - '' Best Animation'' Doblaje En España En la versión española se pudo escuchar en la voz del Genio al cómico Josema Yuste. Además también dieron sus voces: * Ángel de Gracia - Aladdín * Miguel Morant - Aladdín (canciones) * Josema Yuste - Genio * Marta Barbará - Jasmine * Angela Aloy - Jasmine (canciones) * Manuel Lázaro - Sultán * Joaquín Muñoz - Jafar * Xavier Ribera - Jafar (canciones) * Javier Pontón - Iago * Frank Welker - Abú Hispanoamérica El doblaje mexicano fue distribuido en toda Hispanoamérica y contó con las siguientes voces: * Demián Bichir - Aladdín * Rubén Trujillo Trujo- Genio * Héctor Lee - Iago * Walterio Pesqueira - Iago (canciones) * Moisés Palacios - Narrador * Raúl Carballeda - Narrador (canciones) * Ricardo Lezama - Sultán * Jorge Santos - Jafar * Armando Gama - Jafar (canciones) * Maggie Vera - Jasmine * Analí - Jasmine (canciones) *Estudio de doblaje: Estudios Candiani, México D.F. *Director de diálogo: Rubén Trujillo Trujo *Gerente de producción: Eduardo Giaccardi *Traductores adaptadores: Renato López - Alejandro Nogueras y Walterio Pesqueira *Doblaje al español producido por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Curiosidades * En Aladdín aparecen Sebastián (La Sirenita), Pinocho (Pinocho) y Bestia (La bella y la bestia), ésta última en forma de juguete del Sultán. * Al final de la película, varios personajes son tranformados. Uno de ellos es el tigre de Jasmine, el cual, al regresar a su forma normal, durante un frame su cabeza se transforma en la de Mickey Mouse. Además, el genio justo antes de salir volando lleva una gorra de Goofy. * Durante la grabación de la voz del Genio, Robin Williams improvisó tanto que acabaron teniendo 16 horas de material extra. Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Películas